Parexithos
|weaknesses = |creator = Original: T1GREXHUNTER Adopted by: Nrex117 }} Parexithos is a strange Fanged Wyvern originally created by T1GREXHUNTER and adopted by Nrex117. It was first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. Physiology Parexithos has a strange structure for a Fanged Wyvern with very strange traits. It's head features a glossy dome that just barely shows the features underneath. They lack teeth, instead having bony ridges of their jaws that allow them to slice meat. Due to the lack of teeth, they tend to swallow food whole. Their tongue is very long, even when it isn't fully extended. It is also full of sensors that allow the Parexithos to get information about anything it's tongue touches. It has quills on the back of its neck that raise when the Parexithos is startled. It has a large bulge of skin on either side of it's body that resembles a wire or pipe. They have two ridges on their shoulders and two large spines behind either ridge. Their arms are long and relatively featureless, ending in a four-fingered hand. Their legs are also long and end in a four toed foot. However, the legs possess a spike both on the heel and the shin. Their tail is very long and segmented, and ends in a large spine with two smaller spines that point backwards. They use this tail as their strongest method of attack. Behavior Parexithos are normally quite reclusive, preferring to skulk in the darker, more tangled regions of jungles and caves. If angered however, they can become quite dangerous, and caution is advised when dealing with them. Abilities Parexithos are capable of spitting a corrosive gel-like substance at prey. There jaws are very powerful and possess sharp boney plates in place of teeth that leave deep cuts in its prey. The tail of this monster is capable of inflicting devastating blows that can knock a hunter back with ease and when combined with this monsters extreme agility, they are capable of catching even veteran hunters off guard with blindingly quick attacks. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Their quills will raise and their breathing will become louder. Their sounds when attacking are also much more forceful sounding. *Tired State: They will fall to the ground after leaping, and their tongue will roll out of their mouth. They only stay downed for a few moments. Mounts Unlike most other fanged wyverns, they are mounted in a similar manner to elder dragons. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Toxicofera * Order: Squamata * Suborder: Anguimorpha * Family: Parexithosidae * Subfamily: Rimeronidae * Genus: Xenosaura * Species: X. rimeron Parexithos is a large reptilian wyvern that shares many traits with gecko lizards and monitor lizards, it closest known relative is Rienrnas. Habitat Range They are found in dense jungle areas and caves, both of these areas allow them to hide and ambush their prey. They have been found inhabiting areas such as the Ancient Forest, Rotten Vale, Underhive and Heartlands. Ecological Niche They are fearsome predators, they tend to only hunt creatures that are much smaller than themselves and are typically skittish around other large monsters preferring to run away and hide in dense vegetation or caves than confront larger predators, despite this however they are commonly preyed upon by much more powerful predators. Biological Adaptations Their ability to climb and leap allows them to move around effortlessly in caves and jungles. Despite lacking any visible eyes Parexithos is still capable of seeing it surroundings with soundwaves it generates using echolocation, these soundwaves are generated by the smooth dome-like structure atop the fanged wyverns head. These fanged wyverns also possess an organ that can generate a highly corrosive gel-like substance. Behavior They act aggressively to any small monsters that approach them, but they will usually run away from large monsters. As for when they encounter hunters, they will fight them with caution, making sure they get to a safe distance after attacking. Unfortunately for them, they will sometimes run out of energy when attacking and are left open to a counterattack. Despite being solitary hunters Parexithos are known to den in large groups for protection from large predators. Notes * Breaking their dome causes this monster to take longer in locating the hunter. * Crouching and standing still will cause this monster to loose sight of the hunter. Trivia * Rimeron (which is the original name for the monster) is based on the Xenomorphs from the Alien franchise, and its name is a fusion of the names Ridley Scott and James Cameron, the directors of Alien and Aliens respectively. * The new name for this monster was created by MonsterHunterFlacko. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:Nrex117